Prank Wars X5 Style
by Bella1812
Summary: COMPLETE!Max never escaped the second time around and Shes starting to fit in, But what happens when her and 494 have something called a prank war, all hell breaks loose.kinda MA
1. Free At Last, Or Not?

Prank Wars- X5 Style

I do not own this show, if it were up to me it would still be on 

This is my first DA fic and only my second post on this site.

Max was awaken by a atrocious smell, it was a mixture of road kill and an egg sandwich left out from 2 weeks ago- 'Oh Right, she thought to herself, that's breakfast'

She groaned as the guards went around for the wakeup call. The guards would wake you up by screaming and banging at your cell, just like you were to wake up a dog.

"Oh happy day" Max said with a blank expression on her face.

She was sick of being cooped up in this hell hole, I mean,

"They could at least put, her with the others, though that might not be too much of a good idea." She said out load to herself

She was talking to herself, but she will deal with that later because at that very moment a guard came knocking at her door.

"Yep last time I checked I had genetically enhanced hearing, I am up, no need to tell me to wake….."

She was suddenly cut off.

"You should really watch your tone, or else you will have to stay in there all day" the guard replied, rather rudely.

" Ya, um… if you haven't noticed I have been in this cell for a while already, so stop mocking me and go make your ass useful to someone else" Max snapped back

"Well my orders were to bring you to Renfros office, she would like a word with you" the guard replied.

He opened the door and took Max by the arm to the office.

"I have many words for her" max muttered under her breath, the guard was human so he could not hear a thing.

IN THE OFFICE

"Good morning 452 , how are you today"

Max smiled at the devils daughter, thinking of how to answer that very obvious question.

"Just peachy" Max replied, in the – I am obviously feeling crappy tone-

Renfro ignored Max's tone as her pager went off, she looked at the pager and at Max she knew she had to now explain this quickly.

"I don't have a lot of time to explain this to you, but as you know you have been through reindoctrination and re-training., so I decided to let you interact with the others, I will not put you in a unit right away, but you will have classes with them and you will have a cell with the others, and I DO NOT want to hear about any fights or chaos understood.

"Yes m'am" Max said, she was actually polite, she did not want to loose a chance to living a half normal life.

"Good, now I have to go, so jack please show max to her cell" Renfro said to the guard.

The guard took max off to her cell, Max was wondering how these people would treat her, people were already eyeing her as she walked down the hall and they were whispering things, knowing she could hear them.

"It can't get any worse then this" Max said to the guard, he just smirked and let her into her cell.

Little did max know that it could get worse, because she still did not meet X5-494.


	2. My Bad

My Bad

I made up the names and numbers, so if someone else has those I did not copy.

Thanks to angel of darkness231 for reviewing chap 1 and answering my question.

Max went along with her first day, it seemed like it was already time to go to bed, but it was just lunch time! People would stare at her, as if she were something so different from them, no one really talked to her, so she just went along with the flow.

The classes where you would sit and stare at the teacher were boring, who ever knew there was a certain way to kick someone in the chins, though, Max really preferred kicking some where else- hey you can't blame a girl who has been out in the big world.

Max sat at the table, eating what the cooks call food, staring into space when she heard another voice, 2 to be exact.

"I never noticed how interesting that wall was, have you 564?" Said a red headed X5

"Nope, I prefer staring at the ceiling, counting the dots is much more educative" The bubbly blonde replied, she was holding 2 suit cases in her hands.

Max looked at them and was ready for some yelling or something but they just sat down with her.

" Hey 452- I'm 894 and the blonde is 564" The red head responded, she seemed to be nice and was willing to make friends.

" We just thought we would come over here, people have been giving you a hard time, I remember when I failed one of my missions that could of brought this whole place down, no one was talking to me" 894 explained.

"Oh… well hey thanks for actually being civilized with me" Max said smiling "But one question, why does 564 have suit cases in her hands." Max questioned looking at the blonde who was fixing her hair.

" Ah, ill answer that, I am going on a mission for a few months, I can't fail, sorry I can't stay and chat but I am sure you and 894 can spend some time together" the blonde explained.

564 got up and hugged 894 "Be careful, and you too 452, some people can get nasty round here" 564 warned.

"Thanks good luck" Max said with a wave. And with that the blonde was gone

"So, 452, tell me about you" 894 said, while putting her hands to her chin and getting into listening position.

" Okay well, I escaped with my unit when I was small, lived in the big city, did some bad things I don't want to talk about ( killing Ben) and now I was captured and I am back in this crappy hell hole for god knows how long" Max said, with a hint of sarcasm, but not too much.

"Yup, this is the life" 894 replied, both girls laughed. Max was surprised that this girl was not so stuck up and emotionless and all the others soldiers in here.

" Well I guess I am gonna get an early start to get to class, you can come if you want, people still don't talk to me so me and you can stick around with each other" 894 stated.

"You sure you wana be seen with me" Max asked, almost in a warning tone to the red headed girl.

"I don't give a damn was these people think" She replied, and both smiled.

Max was going to bring her tray to the garbage, when she banged into someone, dropping all of her "lunch" mush onto him.

She looked up and said, "sorry… my bad"

"You did not need to tell me it was your fault princess, I could already see that" He replied- smirking at the beautiful girl in front of him.

She still did not see his face because she was busy cleaning her mess with 894

"Well you don't have to be a jackas……" She did not finish her sentence when she looked up and saw who it was.

"Ya….. go ahead what were you gonna call me princess" –_ 'Why is she looking at me like that? _He thought.

" B-ben, I-I thought I ki-killed you" Max said, unaware that everybody was looking at her.

The male looked at her strangely and said. "Listen sweetheart I'm X5-494, who's Ben?" He questioned her- '_now I know who she is she's 452, part of the unit which escaped, pfft we all wanted to escape, how come they got to, then we had no chance of escaping cause they made sure it never happened again.'_

Max looked around the room and looked at 894 and ran out of the room really fast.

"Wait, 452, Wait" 894 screamed after her

" Aw would you look at that, 894 has made a friend with another loner, and it seems like she already messed her up, just like she did to her mission" 225- one of the meanest guys there, even 494 hated him.

556, whom is 494's best buddy walked up to him.

"What the hell was that, and who was that hot brunette" 556 asked

"That's 452, but I don't think I am going to get along with her, no matter how good looking she is" 494 replied

And with that the cafeteria forgot about what happened and everyone started to get up and going for class, but 494 was silent, thinking about this girl, and what was yet to come.


	3. The Walk Down The Hall

The Walk Down The Hall

Lakergirl08: I Changed the summary so it wont confuse anyone, I meant if she didn't escape the second time they caught her- thanks for pointing that out so I could fix my mistake.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sat in the empty class room, class was going to start in 10 minuets. She was thinking about the guy- he said he was 494- nope that's not Ben, but he sure did look like him. She then heard foot steps coming to the class room _'please don't be him, please don't be him why am I scared to talk to him?' _She thought

Just then a familiar face walked through the door, and the girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened back there" 894 asked the spaced out brunette.

"Uh… um…. Nothing" Max replied, plain and simple.

"Who is Ben- Or more likely what is Ben?" 894 asked "Is he someone you met on the outside, cause maybe its better you don't mention him around here if you know what I mean" The red head rambled on.

"NO, Bens not someone from the outside" Max replied, a little harshly

"Then who is he, you can tell me it's not like I have anyone else to tell. Plus its good to get thing off your chest" 894 said smiling.

Max now trusted someone; she needed to get this Ben thing off her chest, so she will.

"Well, Ben, Ben, Ben was my brother." Max said very simply.

"Your brother? But he has a human name like the normal people out there" 894 Replied, her curiosity was that equal to a cat.

"Yes, my other brother made sure we had names to live with out there and Ben was his name, he looks exactly like 494"

The red head looked at 452 and thought to herself 'hum, having a name would be fun'

"Doesn't worry he is not your brother, 494 I mean, must have just cloned him" Said 894

Max smiled, she was happy to have a friend there with her.

"Um 452, another question I have is…. What happened to Ben?"

Max could feel tears in her eyes, and it felt like she had a lump in her throat.

"He was just killing people and…. And…" Max was talking really fast and could not take anymore.

"Oh, and someone had to kill him" 894 said softly, understanding the situation, it was not something rare to happen.

"But the bad part is" Max began "I'm the one who killed him" She said in a whisper.

894's jaw dropped

"I had to he asked me to, and he wanted me to leave him to them……" Max went on, but 894 stopped her.

"You did what your brother told you to do, and he is now in a better place" She said, very soft and simple.

Max never realised this before, and now she felt much better, she smiled at the red head as people began coming into the class room, her smile faded as she saw him, 494.

"There he is" Max said

She had her back turned and did not want to see him, she barely knew him and he was already freaking her out.

"Okay um 452 don't wana alarm you but he's coming directly for you" 894 replied through gritted teeth "Two sarcastic people usually don't go well together" 894 warned Max.

Max was sitting in the middle of two seats on her left was 894 and no one was on her right.

"Um, is this seat taken" 494 asked pointing to the right of Max

"Nope" Max said plain and simple, not moving her eyes from the front of the class._ 'What was I supposed to say, it's not like it was taken.'_ Max said to herself.

The three sat through the class like the others, not really paying attention, but trying to read each others minds.

494 had no clue why he wanted to know more about 452.

When class had ended Max was talking with some others and then 894 came up behind her and grabbed her where no one could hear or was watching.

"I forgot to ask you one thing before class started" she said

"And what's that" Max questioned the curiosity in the eyes of the red head.

"What's your name?" she asked max.

"Ill tell you, but you can't tell anyone" Max said sternly and 894 nodded her head.

"Max is my name" Max replied, very proud.

"Cool, that suits you, hey you think I can get a name, we can call each other by our names, but I guess not where others can hear them" 894 said, she was getting so excited.

"How about Shirley, your always so sure about things and it sounds like surely" Max suggested

"Oh how cute, Shirley it is!" 894 now named Shirley replied

The two kept talking, and giggling, but they did not know that someone was listing, that someone was 494.

It was dinner time and Max was sitting down at her table with Shirley and some other girls who were nice enough to come and talk to her.

"Ah, my mission went well as always" 779 Said in a triumphant tone " My name was Camilla, I love that name."

Max thought for a second, what if she could get them to pick the name they liked best from there missions and used those names, hum she would work on that later.

"I have to go to the washroom be right back okay" Max said to the girls

"Kay" they replied.

Max was walking to the bathroom, it was out of order, so she had to use the other one, a long walk, but still, she had this major headache and needed to calm down. The hall way was dark and she could not see a thing, she was feeling her way around when she bumped into something.

"OUCH" The voice yelped

"Oops, Sorry" Max replied.

The man found a flashlight in his belt and lit it up.

"Oh, it's just you, Max" He said, with a smirk on his face.

'_DID HE JUST CALL ME MAX'- _Max Thought

"Who's Max" Max said trying to hide her identity.

"Wow, your memory is pretty bad, last time I checked you were Max, and Shirley is 894." He replied

"Is your brain set on eaves-dropping mode or something" Max replied rather harshly.

494 just grinned; they weren't going to get along.

Max was getting nervous and her temper was running out '_My head is killing me; I have my own personal stalker, who knows my name and could tell everyone about it in a split second. And worst of all he's standing right in front of me and I can't move!_' She thought to herself.

"Can you please move" Max said trying not to loose her temper.

"Oh ya, sure, right after you tell me why you called me Ben" 494 Replied, his frame slanted against a nearby wall.

Max had to admit he was cute, but he was getting on her nerves now.

"I made a mistake, now stop being so smart-aleckyand move"

"Uhh wait let me think about it, NOPE" 494 replied. He was enjoying this, a lot.

She tried punching him, but he moved out of the way.

"Now, now, no need to get violent Maxie" He replied smirking, this girl was going to be a challenge.

"HEY! People have known me for years and they don't call me that, what makes you think you can call me that you moron." Max yelled

"Well you said I was smart- a smart- aleck- so I thought we were friends" He said, trying to hold in his laughter. "Oh and I am not moving" He added on

Max was burning up, and her blood was boiling.

"Smart……ALEC, There that's a perfect name for your stupid self you ass" Max replied, her anger showing in her words.

"Ha, hey I like it! You have a gift for naming people" He said, quite happy that he had a name, even though he knew where it came from (smart-aleck.)

Max looked at him in disbelief, '_He goes from being a jerk to complimenting me, what the hell is his problem'_

"So…. Who's Ben?" 494 who is now Alec asked the girl in front of him.

ALL X5'S REPORT TO YOUR CELLS the man on the intercom barked.

'_Saved by the bell… well intercom'_ Max thought

"Oh, well would you look at that, time to get back to our cells" Max said in an enthusiastic tone.

Alec looked at the intercom as if he was about to break it for interrupting, then followed Max back to the cells. Then he remembered, he felt like she was avoiding him, so he had planted a little something in her cell.

Alec stood behind Max as she entered her room and took her shoes off; Max wondered why he was still there.

SQUISH

"Oh My God, OH MY GOD," Max Yelled

Max had just stepped in a bunch of 1 week old cafeteria food.

She turned around to find Alec smirking.

"How you feeling now Maxie" Alec said

"Oh, YOU don't know what you just started" Max said looking at Alec.

"Oh, I think I do" He replied while walking away.

"Night Maxie, don't let the bed bugs bite, seriously, they love that stuff we call food" Alec added

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ATTENTION

I WANTED TO MAKE IT DIFFERENT FROM OTHER STORIES, SO WHEN THE OTHERS GET NAMES THEY WILL PICK FROM THERE MISSIONS AND USE ONE THEY LIKED THE MOST, MAX IS ONLY NAMING 2 PEOPLE, SO I AM NOT COPYING ANYONE LOL.


	4. Stuck?

Stuck?

Thank you for reviewing, too bad not too many people are reading it, but thanks to the people who are :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max awoke the next morning. She had already made a real good friend and named her too! She had already met the person who was going to make her life miserable and named him, and she was making friends with others too. But she then remembered what she had said last night.

_Flashing Back_

"_Oh, you don't know what you have started" Max had said looking at Alec._

"_Oh, I think I do" is all he said to me._

_Ending flashback_

He must have friends helping him; she had to inform Shirley about this.

Max got up and walked down the hall, she had a free period to brush up on training and all those things, kind of like study hall in real school, just you are learning about violence, not preventing it.

As she walked into the room she saw Shirley waiting for her.

"Hey Max, what happened last night, you never came back and the guard told me he saw you with 494- which I hardly believe" Shirley said.

"Well I was going to the bathroom, and I kind of got sidetracked, I was busy fighting with Alec." Max said.

"Alec, who the hell is Alec" Shirley questioned, a little too load, because in a split second Alec was right there in front of the two ladies.

"Why **surely, Shirley,** you would know I am Alec" Alec replied, smugly.

"WOW nice work with the word play there Alec, ever think of writing the novel "How to Be an Ass" The red head responded, sarcasm taken over her calm voice.

"Ya well, you can make a book telling X5's how to mess up their missions" He replied.

Shirley decided to just shut up now

"You are not supposed to use your name where people can hear it you idiot" Max snapped, but in a low tone.

Alec put his hands up as if max were holding a gun "Alright alright, see ya later my lady" He replied smirking and walked away.

"Oh this is too funny, my lady?" Shirley said cracking up.

"What the hell is so funny" Max said, totally confused.

"Nothing anyways was there something you wanted to ask me" Shirley asked Max.

"Ya well we have a little problem on our hands, Mr. Smart Ass pulled a prank on me yesterday, he made me step in old cafeteria food, and I am almost sure he has just started and old fashion Prank War. He is going to get help so I am going to need your help" Max explained.

"Coolie, you know what Max things have gotten a lot more interesting, and this is only your 2nd day with all of us." Shirley stated.

"Ah what can I say, I have a gift" Max said and both girls laughed.

DRIIING DRIIING

"Break fast, ewww" Both girls said together.

Max and Shirley entered the cafeteria, when Max had a wonderful idea, if this was an old fashion prank war; why not pull an old fashion prank. Max told Shirley to eat quickly and then to follow her. The girls ate quickly, gave in there trays, then ran for the out of order bathroom.

"Okay, we have a few min before class, I was thinking we put glue on Alecs chair, so when the teacher asks him to get up for a demonstration he can't" max said, she sounded like a 5 year old.

"Humm, old fashioned, but considering it's an old fashioned prank war……." Shirley implied

"Exactly" Max said. Come on lets find some glue. Luckily the guard gave them some, they said that the padding was coming off Shirley's door and we needed to fix it, he gave in right away.

The girls ran to the class room and put the transparent glue on Alecs seat.

"Perfect" Max said, Shirley just nodded and laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yelling was all you could hear now that people were coming into the class. Alec walked up to max.

"Is this seat taken my lady" He said with a smirk

"Nope, go right ahead" Max replied, '_what's with the whole my lady thing'_- She thought to herself

She turned to face Shirley who was going to explode of laughter.

"Okay class… today we will show you different kinds of kicks, 494 would you come up here to demonstrate." Said the trainer

"Yes Sir" Alec was getting up, but for some reason he could not, he tried again but the desk was lifting with him.

"Is there a problem 494?" The trainer asked, looking at him confused. People began to snicker.

Alec looked over the room then looked at Max who had a devilish smirk on her face, and he can see she was trying not to laugh, then he remembered, the prank he pulled, this was some sort of war.

"494? Are you going to show us the kicks, I was looking forward to learning new things" Max said innocently.

'_Damn she's good and a good actress too.' _He thought- He saw now that she was not like other girls in here, she was special.

"494, are you, stuck?" The trainer asked, he too had to hold in his laughter, Trainer. Taggort was one of the more down to earth trainers to be teaching.

"Um, yes Sir, I am" Alec said, he started blushing.

556 looked over to Alec- "Mr. Macho is loosing his cool" He said a little too loudly

779 Looked over at Max, and smiled, she had something to do with this.

"Okay, Okay, calm down everyone," The trainer said.

Alec pushed himself free, and the trainer let him go to the wash room and change pants.

"Never again" The trainer said into his ear.

"He got off pretty easy, if that were me I would probably be back in re-programming" Max said to Shirley. For the rest of the class everyone just read up on there notes, people still snickering when Alec walked back into the class room.

Alec looked at Max, he glared at her at first then he smirked and looked at his book.

'_What did he do'_ Max thought, she had to be extra careful now, who knows what he did.

'_I am pretty sure Max had something to do with that, pretty funny' _779 thought to herself.

' _My buddy's up to something, I wonder what he did, must have to do with that 452 chick' _556 Thought, also trying to figure out what he could of done, or what he might be thinking of doing.

'_Crap, those two are going to end up falling in love' _Shirley examined in her mind, she was almost positive it would happen with time.

'_Score so far- Alec: 1 Max: 1- Ill be the one to break the tie" _Alec thought, but he needed help.

And the rest of the class went on that way everyone looking at their books, but more concentrated into their 'Very important' Thoughts ;)


	5. She's Maxie To Me

She's Maxie To Me

Thanks for reviewing

Angel of darkness231- Yup, your right, thanks.

I have another story coming out about Alec turning into a geek casue he wants to impress max, its just going to be a funny thing like that. lol

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went on, 779 and 556 began hanging around with Max, Shirley, and Alec too. Alec and Max were still talking, but they would have their little fights, which Alec would manage to turn into flirting. Alec was trying to figure out a new prank to get Max with.

The 3 girls sat at a table with some others, and Alec and 556 sat at the table with some boys ( it was dinner time). Alec and 556 were having a conversation about who could burp the loudest-996 or 223. When Alec changed the subject.

"Hey, 556 can I ask you something" Alec asked, he had a touch of evil in his voice.

"Yeah, sure" 556 replied, unsure what Alec was going to ask him.

"Are you good at, well lets say, pulling pranks on people" Alec asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"I AM NOT THE ONE WHO WET YOUR PANTS SO IT LOOKED LIKE YOU PEED LAST YEAR" 556 Screamed

The whole cafeteria broke out in laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you, where were you when they created brains for us you moron!" Alec screamed, but in a whisper. 556 was freaked out because Alec's face was red from anger.

Just then Max came strolling over to the table.

"Wow, 494, you have got a real crack team over here" Max said, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Yeah, and look at your team, the girl who screws up everything" Alec said the last part a little louder so everyone could hear, especially Shirley.

This time, no one laughed, everyone just glared and continued what they were doing.

Max looked at Alec and said in a very low whisper.

" I must screw things up too, cause it was my idea to mess up your pants with glue- oh would you look at that, I am good with word play also."

She then walked back to the girls table.

"Wow, I heard that, she's good" 556 said, looking at Alec.

"Not for long" Alec said smirking at 556.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

779, Shirley, And Max were inside the gym after dinner, just talking and training, so they would not have to tomorrow morning.

"779, wouldn't you like to have a name" Shirley asked sincerely.

"Yeah, it would be cool, just we could not tell anyone else" 779 replied,

"Well, um, you see 452 had a name when she escaped, so she gave me one too" Shirley replied.

Max looked nervous at what 779 might say.

"Really, Cool!" 779 shouted

"Wow, slow down on the sugar there 779" Max said

"Sorry, heh, so what is your name 452"

"My names…………… Max" Max said hesitantly

"My names Shirley, because I am so sure of things" Shirley replied

"Oh, I want to be Camilla, I had that on my last mission and I loved how it sounded" 779 now named Camilla stated.

"Sure that's……"

Max was cut off when Alec and 556 entered the room.

"Well, Maxie, naming more people I see" Alec said

"Names, cool were getting names" 556 asked eagerly!

Shirley started laughing and so did 779, but no one know why. Max made a face asking "what" but she mouthed the words, ill tell you later, and lookd at 779 who was still giggling.

"Okay, Alec, what do you want" Max said

"Nothing, is it a crime to come and see my Maxie" Alec said with a smirk on his face, and he put his arm around her.

She took his arm and flipped him over, surprisingly, Mr. I am the best went flying.

"Yes it is, and it is also a crime to touch me" Max said, smiling.

"Hey, I want a name" 556 began whining

"What was one of your favourite names on one of your missions?" Max asked

"Uhhhh…….Jesse" 556 said grinning, he was now named Jesse.

"Okay, then your Jesse, 894 is Shirley, 779 is Camilla, 494 is Alec, and I am Max" Max said.

Alec who was still on the floor spoke up and said "She's Maxie to me"

The girl's giggled, and Max was very annoyed at this point and rolled her eyes.

"Oh and guys you know where Alec's name comes from- Smart- Aleck" Max said looking at Alec who got up and grinned.

Everyone laughed and Jesse spoke up.

"Could have been worse man" he said

"Any ways, I am going to go take a shower" Max said

"Yeah us too" The other girls said

"Hey Maxie……." Alec called after her.

"What?" Max replied.

"Can I come" Alec asked, the others snickering

Max rolled her eyes and just left, she would of broken out in laughter if she did not leave the room.

"Do you think it is going to work" Jesse asked Alec.

"Lets just say she will find a little surprise" Alec replied grinning devilishly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max got into the shower, the wet her hair and body, but she felt something moving on her feet.

" Ahhhh" She screamed, their were a bunch of ants crawling inside the shower she put on her towel and so did the other girls and they tired stomping on them but they were all wet, Camilla went flying and everything shook, then Max started getting angry and she almost broke the shower head. They got a hold on thems selfs and made them all go down the drain.

She got back into the shower and took her shampoo bottle, but when she squeezed it, a bunch of mud came out into her hands.

" I HATE HIMMMMMMM" Max Screamed

She was furious and so were Shirley and Camilla because they did not want to let Alec win.

"Here max" Shirley gave her some shampoo, and that was it.

Max sighed as she got out of the shower, and took her towel, the other girls were waiting for her outside when Alec and Jesse came strolling by.

"So did ALL you girls enjoy your shower" Jesse said.

" Yes, Jesse, I am sure it was _**Ant**-_astic and **_Mud_**-ulicous and of course **_Rat_**-iful" Alec said, smiling his smile.

"What do you mean Rat?" Camilla asked looking worried.

Inside the bathroom Max reached for her towel and screamed, a rat came running out of it, the rat was Jesse's, he was hiding it from a past mission.

All you hear from the bathroom was " AHHHHH, Crap" and a Large Thump.

"That" Alec said smiling, at first he was worried, i mean, he did not want to hurt her, but he heard her cleaning up and she must of been okay.

With that the two boys walked away.

Max stormed out of the bathroom- and looked at the girls.

"Are they gone" She asked.

"Yep" The two girls replied

"Good, because we have to get them back." Max said.

"Hey you're our leader in all of this, this has to do with you and Alec, were just gonna help" Camilla said

The girls began walking back to their cells.

"Hey, why were you guys laughing before, in the gym?"

The two girls looked at each other and said "Maxie"

"What about Maxie?" Max asked.

"First he calls you my lady, Now its Maxie" Shirley replied, Camilla giggling.

Max laughed as she reached her cell. "He's just kidding" Max said looking at the girls.

"Sureee" They both said.

"Night guys" Max said

"Night" The two replied and went separate ways.

Max entered hercell cautiously, making sure no one planted anything, and thenshe layed down thinking. She had not thought of Logan at all, neither Cindy, or anyone else, what if she had a chance to escape again. _'I don't think I would be able too'_ she thought. Oh well, she closed her eyes, hoping she would be able to fall asleep, she thought about it, _'Maxie,__Ha!' _

And with that the cafeteria, the cells, the gym, and all the other rooms, fell completely silent, the only thing you could hear was Jesse's rat running and making noise with it mouth.


	6. Demo?

Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!

Demo?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed since the last prank, and Max awoke. In the last two days, the X5's did not really get any time to them selves, this guy came, and they went through a two day experiment, to test there abilities, she was so glad that it was all over.

Max got up, got dressed, and opened the door to her cell cautiously. People had been making fun of Alec and Max, because they are somewhat paranoid. They look at everything twice, they walk on their tippy toes when they get to their cells, and they fight, a lot.

Max was walking down the hall, this morning they had a special class, and she wondered what it would be.

As she was walking down the hall she heard a noise. "Oh, hey their Maxie, long time no see… or fight for that matter" Alec said, his voice ringing in her ears.

"It has only been like what, 24 hours," Max replied looking at him strangely, they had talked the other day before the experiment.

"Aw, but it feels like an eternity to me" Alec said grinning.

"Right……. Anyways, what do you think the class is about" Max asked him.

"You mean, you don't know what it's about" Alec asked, looking rather serious

Max looked at him very strangely.

"Well, I would think considering they are using you are the demo you would know, you signed up for it" Alec looked at Max, she had a few wounds from the experiment, it's like they were picking on her.

"Demo, I can't be a demo" Max said taking a glance at her wounds "Plus, I never signed up for this" Max stated.

"Well then, you are not obliged to do it, those are the rules" Alec stated, and he continued walking, kind of relieved that max did not have to go through this.

"Well that's the thing, I am like a doll to them, they do anything they want with me" Max said coldly and she just kept walking.

" Why?" Alec asked, he was very confused, he wanted to know so much more about Max but she would not open up.

"Because, I am 452" She said, and at that moment she ran off.

"Damn!" Alec said out load, causing some of the little ones to stare.

" Go into photography, so you can take pictures to savor the moment" He said looking at them scramble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max walked into the gym, everyone was getting ready.

"Ma- 452!" Camilla and Shirley yelled running up to her. Almost using her name.

"What?" Max said, angrily.

"Why the hell did u sign up for Demo, you never know who they might bring out to fight you" Camilla Stated.

"That's the thing, I never signed up, Alec told me this just a few min ago" She explained, whispering the name Alec.

Just as the girls were going to say something, the toughest, meanest, trainer came into the room. Trainer. Kiley. The man meant torture; Max was getting a little nervous, what were they going to make her fight.

"In Line!" The trainer screamed.

"Yes, SIR!" All the X5's barked back.

Max was standing in the middle of Camilla, and or course it had to happen, ALEC.

The trainer went right up to Max, looked her straight in the eye said.

"State your designation!"

"X5- 452" Max said, she said it like she did not really give a damn and everyone was pretty shocked.

The trainer looked at her in disgust- he looked at everyone else and said "Do your exercises while I speak to miss.452 over here"

Alec made sure to stay close, so he could hear everything.

"Well, well, rebelling again 452, your pretty tough, escaping with your unit, living in the big bad world, having to live with big bad people." He said sneering at her.

Max was trying to hold back she was angry, but for some reason she had tears forming, when you are tough for so long, it builds up in there, and its gonna let its self out.

"Making friends, falling in love, running, hiding, did you have fun, it was all like one big game of hide and seek" He continued.

Alec was listening to all of this, '_what was this trainer doing, hopefully Max wont be stupid and hit him she's going to be put through hell isshe does.' _He thought

" Your brothers and sisters, dieing, you getting shot, and your brother zack dying to give you the heart that's beating inside of you right now, remember, that's how you ended backin here" Trainer. Kiley went on and on.

Max was about to burst, she did not know if she was going to burst with action and punches or falling to the floor in tears.

Everybody was listing now, and thought the Trainer was done, I mean, everyone thought that was enough, even the other trainers in the room.

"Oh yeah, how did I forget about 493- or should I say BEN" The trainer screamed.

Alec's head shot up

" Your beloved brother, one of your close ones, you were reunited with him If I am not mistaken, he was doing what he was meant to do, kill people, and you did what you were meant to do too- you killed him" The trainer teased her.

Max finally came to her senses andmuttered angryly.

"He told me to, I did what my brother told me to" She said, her voice was as thin of a layer of ice, and was about to crack.

" But, to go so far as to kill your own kind, your own blood, your own friend and brother who took care of you- your disgusting" The trainer shouted.

Max jumped forward almost sending him down to the floor, but she felt something pulling her back, a person.

"Ah, very good, 452, you can learn some things from 494, you must be really familiar with the looks of him, if you understand what I am saying" The trainer shot at her.

" Don't worry, your not blood related or anything, no need to be afraid to kill anymore brothers" Trainer.Kiley said into her ear, and walked off explaining that the Demonstration was over, the Demo was to show how X5's react under pressure, but Max knew it was set up to drive her over the edge.

Max released herself from Alec's grip and muttered a thanks under her breath while storming out.

Max sat at the table, Camilla looked at her and was worried, so she looked at Shirley who's mouth was full of bread, and rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Max, you alright" Shirley asked, her words were muffled and bread was flying out of her mouth. ( lol sorry i had to put that)

Just then Alec came strolling by with Jesse and Alec broke the ice.

" Wow 894, ever heard of something called break fast manners, don't talk when your mouths full- I knew they said we were part animal, but I never thought some of us were that bad." Alec said loudly, causing people to snicker at the site of Shirley staring at Alec, mouth wide open with bread in it.

" Well 494, How bout we make up a new rule or manner for you, Don't talk when your mouths full or empty, keep it shut so you won't hurt any innocent people with you irritating voice" Shirley replied.

Everyone was laughing at this; even despite the mood Max was in she also started laughing.

Alec frowned at the comment, but was happy to see Max was alright, he kind of figured out that Ben was his clone, but he hoped Max would be able to open up to him herself soon.

Max surprised herself, she was not feeling too bad at what the trainer said, Zack did this because he wanted too, and Ben, well he's in a better place, and she prays to her Mary statue every night, she knows he can hear her. She still had that statue from the Janitor who gave it to her when she was little, she looked into it and found out what it meant, and she felt safe when she was around it.

Alec took a seat near Max and said.

" Well, my lady, I was checking the imaginary score boards and it seems that I am winning, guess guys are better then girls" he said with a wink

"Not for long" Max replied, she was ready to get competitive again.

Everyone was annoyed, another prank, and they were going to have to spilt into two sides again, but they were amazed at how little it took Alec to get Max back to…. Max.

Everyone continued eating their breakfast, Max knowing it was going to be a long day, but she had her friends to help her through it, and a new prank to plan.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No worries, next chap will be pranks, this was just a chapter to show how close everyone's getting.

Demo is an abbreviation for demonstration, but I think y'all figured that out. : )


	7. Barney!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you throw a punch like this it works much better…." The voice of one of the trainers was going in one ear and out the other of most of the X5's- everyone had something different on their mind- especially Max.

'_I have to figure out how to get that smart ass back, I need Shirley and Camilla's help,3 heads are better then one, and maybeI can ask around, get the help of some guys who don't really like him'_

The bell rang and it was break time, considering they had cancelled the rest of the classes for the day- something about trainers having to have a secret meeting, what ever the hell that means- but it was good because it gave Max more time.

Max walked up to 153, apparently he used to be good buddy's with 494, but 494 got him in trouble, 153 tried to escape just for one night, but 494 told and got him sent through hell.

"Hey, 153, can I talk to you" Max said walking up to the blue eyed X5.

"Yeah sure, what's up 452" He asked

'_Okay, good, he knows who I am and does not hate me'_ Max thought

"You used to be buddies with 494 right" Max asked.

"Yup, USED to be" 153 replied, raising his voice at the word used.

" Well, is their anything that really bothers 494 or something that he does a lot, you know, that he would get mad if something happened to it" Max asked, putting on her flirty tone.

"Hummm…. Well, on Friday nights, he invites people to his cell, takes out this radio he hides, and puts his tapes that he got when he went on a mission, its cool songs and he does it even though he's not allowed. Everyone looooves that and they think its sooooo cool" 153 said sarcastically.

"Oh really, any other routines" Max asked, a smile crept on her face.

"Ummm, well the first thing he does when he enters his cell is he plants his face into his pillow, strange, but true." 153 replied, and then he spoke before Max could "Are you going to pull anything on him" 153 asked Max, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe…… why you asking" Max replied, in a cute tone of voice, she did not want his guy to tell on her.

"Good luck, just don't mention me in any of this, you seem smart, say you figured it out." 153 said, waiting Max's answer.

Max smiled, she was happy that this guy would not ruin anything "No worries, I figured it all out you did not even tell me anything" Max replied with a wink and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shirley and Camilla were in the resting room, as they saw Max walk in with a smile on her face.

"Either she's in heat, or she has got a plan" Camilla stated.

"Hey Max, what's up" Shirley greeted her.

"I have a plan, but I am going to need your help, I got some help from an old friend of his but we can't mention him in any of this" Max went on, not even taking a breath.

"Calm down, your going to croak before you can tell us your plan" Camilla said, trying to calm Max down.

" Okay, here it is, Alec invites or smuggles, people into his cell on Fridays, he has a hidden radio and has a tape with some cool songs, I was thinking we switch the tape, I have a barney tape in my room, my brother gave it to me when we were on the out side, its some gay dinosaur who sings, he must be extinct by now but he is still good for us" Max said, she and the girls had no clue what barney was.

"Okay, but you need to get him better then that" Shirley stated and Camilla nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, listen, I am not done," Max said and she continued "The first thing he does before they come over is he falls onto his bed face first, into his pillow, we can put some make up on his pillow so when the guys come in, he look's all pretty for them" Max explained, all three laughed at the last part.

"Hey, I have make-up from my last mission, I don't use it so we can use as much as we need" Camilla explained. It was funny how much stuff they could smuggle in, the guards were such idiots.

"At dinner time eat fast then we will figure it all out" Max explained.

The two girls nodded, and then the intercom came on.

"894, 779, 456, 153 Please report to the main office" The man announced onto the intercom.

These X5's were made with a different kind of sensitivity, they got sick very easily, so they took a special medicine which prevented it, Max found it strange, but hey, nothings impossible.

"Got to go" The two girls said and left with the others.

Max sat down, she was staring blankly into space, thinking about all the people out there, she wondered if Logan was still looking for her.

'_Ah! Forget about Logan, who cares about him, he does not understand you' _said one of the voices in her head. She found it strange that she could just stop thinking about the Man she loves, or loved as in past tense. Was she falling for someone else?

Her train of thought was broken by a familiar voice.

"Hey My lady, watching the "space" channel" He said, plopping down next to her. She turned her head and gave him a look, kind of like a – your so pathetic- look.

"Don't you have anything better to do" Max said, she wondered why he was smirking.

" No, not really, Jessie is on janitor duty for calling one of the guards an A-hole, and the other guys are pissing me off" Alec replied.

"Really? Why, what ever did they do to get YOU mad" Max replied, sarcastically.

"Ah, they are just strange" Alec replied _'was I supposed to tell her it is because they are bothering me about her'_ Alec thought to himself.

Max stared at Alec strangely, he was looking out into space in deep thought. "Anyways….." Max said which got Alec's attention "I'm going to see if the girls are finished with their meds" Max finished her sentence.

"Oh, okay, see ya" Alec said moving his feet out of the way so Max could pass.

Max walked out of the room, feeling bad for a moment, but she knew she had to get even.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camilla and Shirley were eating faster the usual. Max had already scoffed her food down and she was waiting for them to finish. When they finally did the girls got up and left the room.

"Oh no, Alec must lock his door" Shirley whispered.

"Have no fear, Camilla is here" And with that Camilla took out a hair pin and opened the door.

" Okay, ill get the tape, Cami you do the makeup- but try not too make it to noticeable- and Shirley stand guard" Max said, automatically taking on her leader form, the others nodded in approval and did as they were told.

"All done, lets get out of here" Max said and Cami and Shirley followed close behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec walked down the hall, he had to get to his cell, and the boys would be over soon. As he walked in he made sure there was no bucket of any sort, and no scary things that would pop up at him and send him flying.

"Hum…. Maxie has lost her touch" He said to himself.

He closed his eyes and plopped down on his pillow, then he heard a knock at the door, the secret knock.

**_Bang Bang, Bang, bang bang, bang bang bang bang._**

It was dark so no one could see him yet; he opened the door and let everyone in. He made sure no one was looking and he closed it. He flicked on the light and said. "So…. Let's see what we have tonight"

The guys tried to contain there laughter, but the sight of Alec in Makeup that was not even put on good was too funny, so they burst out laughing.

"What?" Alec looked at them with a puzzled look, which made them laugh more.

"Look… In…. The… Mirror… Dude" Jessie said between laughing fits.

When Alec saw his face his eyes went wide and he immediately got a wet towel and scrubbed it off. The guys had stopped laughing; ifyou wanted to keep your life, you would.

" Okay….. Why don't we just listen to some music" Alec said, trying to make them forget about that.

He turned on the tape, ready to have hiscool-nessput back in order, but when the music started everyone looked at each other and started to snicker.

_**I love you, you love me, were a happy family……..**_

The song went on…..

"Okay that's it, I'm out of here" One of the X5's said, and soon everyone followed except for Jessie, he stayed behind with Alec.

"Dude, what the hell happened" He Asked Alec. Alec would never put his rep on the line like this, everyone knew that.

"Max happened" He said "And we are going to get her back" Alec said smirking

Jessie rolled his eyes, but nodded, his rep was also on the line since he hung out with Mr. I wear makeup and listen to some gay song.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night was silent, and Max laughed to herself, as she heard the guys tiptoeing back to their rooms. She wonderd what was going to happen tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Camilla's nick name is going to be Cami, its faster that way……

Hope you liked it

Thanks Angel Of Darkness231 and Lori89 for reviewing.

Ps: I am not sure if I got the words to the barney song right… if not… sorry.


	8. Not Like The Others

Morning had come, and Max was already awake and roaming in the halls. She did not see Shirley and Cami yet, but the person in back of her was just as good.

"Hey, Alec…. Looking "PRETTY" Good if you know what I mean" Max said, with a smirk, some people heard this and started snickering, almost everyone knew by now what happened last night.

Alec looked at Max, grabbed her by the arm, and brought her somewhere where no one could hear or see them.

" Okay, this has got to stop" He said, he seemed very angry, most X5's would of just nodded there head and made a closing deal, because Alec was like a God to them, but Max would not give up.

"Ya I know, our little meetings where you take me hostage, they get old after awhile" Max replied, looking very annoyed.

Alec looked at her, she was unbelievable, she was a force that you should befriend not get on the bad side of.

"Your incredible, and not in a good way" Alec stated

" Yup, I know, listen as you can see I am not like your little guy friends, and I am certainly not like some of the girls in here, so live with it, now if you would be so nice to let go of me..." Max said, harshly, but she softened at the last part.

Most people would have let go of Max, and they would have been very pissed at her, but Alec was far from mad.

Alec's grimace turned into his famous smirk in about a millisecond, and the worst part is, he was not letting go of Max, and he came closer to her.

"You may not have noticed but I am not like all the other guys in here, so maybe that makes us a perfect match" He said, finally letting go of her.

Max rolled her eyes and smirked "Ya, the perfect Match in hell" She replied walking away '_does he like me?' _She thought to herself.

"THINK ABOUT IT Maxie, we are in hell" Alec replied with a wink.

Max laughed and continued walking; she thought about what he has just said, but shook it off, he was joking. '_Or was he'_ Said the annoying voice in her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max walked into the Cafeteria- it had been about 2 hours after the 'little incident' with Alec. She then spotted Shirley and Cami.

"Hey guys" Max said coming from behind them.

When they turned around they had huge grins on their face, Max looked at them strangely.

"W-what's going on" Max asked, a little hesitant.

"Word has it Alec and you went somewhere private this morning" Cami answered.

"Ya, people told us he grabbed you and dragged you somewhere, what happened" Shirley replied.

Max let out a huge laugh, which made the girls grins turn in frowns.

"We had a fight" Max replied, "Well I did not see it much as a fight it was kind of like a…."

"Flirt fight" Camilla cut in

"Ya……- NO NO I mean No!" Max replied, feeling her face begin to burn.

"Sure" The two girls said, and Max sat down eating her breakfast, glaring dangerously at the grinning girls in front of her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, any plans on how to get her back" Jesse asked Alec, taking a bite from his blueberry muffin, or that's what he thought it was.

"No, not yet, but I have to make it good, she's…. different from the others, really different- almost special" Alec replied

Jessie looked at him in shock and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

ALL X5's Please Report to the Main Gymnasium the man on the intercom said.

Everybody got up, and started walking towards the gym. Alec and Jessie caught up with Max and the girls.

"What do you think is going on?" Max asked Jessie.

"I have no clue" Alec replied, and Jessie chuckled.

"I know, you never have one, that's the reason I did not ask you" Max said looking at Alec.

He grabbed his heart in a fake pain, which made Max roll her eyes, but in a playful manner.

They walked into the gym and got into lines. Max was in the middle of Camilla and Shirley. Alec and Jessie were near each other, on the right of Camilla.

"Listen up, we are going to have an old fashion hunt, you will have to camp out for a few nights, and you will have to find each weapon or object that we address to you." One of the trainers explained.

"You will have to be pared up in partners" The trainer continued.

Everybody started talking, and pointing out to people if they wanted to be their partners.

"QUIET!" The trainer screamed, and everyone faced forward. "I will be picking the partners, and it will be male and female." He explained,

Everyone froze; Max was praying she did not end up with Alec.

" Why don't we start now" The trainer said " 773 and 153" Camilla looked over at the guy who helped Max with her little prank and waved, he waved back.

" 894 and 556" The trainer continued- Shirley looked over to a grinning Jessie and a silent laughing Alec, this was going to be fun.

"452 and….. 225" The trainer decided, Max did not want to end up with Alec, but she did not want to end up with 225, the meanest of them all.

Alec looked a little mad for some reason when he heard 225.

"Oh, never mind 452, 225 is being brought on a mission tonight, ill put you with... 494" The trainer said smirking "I heard you two work very well together."

Some people gasped, some people laughed, and some wanted to get their cameras ready because the look on Max and Alec's faces were priceless.

The trainer finished up the pairings and gave each team their supplies "Remember, this is a race, the first team to finish will be known as the best of the best here." He reminded all of them.

He walked up to where Max and Alec were standing and said " I expect pure excellence from you two, you know your good" The Trainer said walking away.

"Well, Maxie, it look's like you just can't get away from me now" Alec replied, his grin reaching from ear to ear.

"Sadly, your right" She said with a sigh.

Alec just laughed at this comment and started helping Max with the supplies, hey, might as well start acting like a gentelman now.

With that, everybody started making their plans, because in one hour, they would be sent off in the woods,ALONE with there partner. :)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chap was another explaination one so i am leaving it there. Next chap is going to be good- I wana finish this story before I start school; I'm going to grade 7! It will be hard though.

Thanks to my reviewers.

Angel of Darkness231: I doubt it would win a Prize, but my reward is the people who like it and review it.

Angelofdarkness78: LoL I know poor Alec, thanks!

Nina26: Yup, it is obvious, but not to them- Thanks!


	9. 6 year old

"Line up with your partners, board the buss, and make sure you have all your supplies because there is no turning back" The trainer shouted- Max groaned to herself, this was not going to be fun.

"Don't worry Max, it wont be so bad" Shirley whispered to her friend.

"Come on Shirley" Jessie sang, which made Shirley roll her eyes.

The X5's began boarding the buss, but the problem was Max had no clue where Alec was, all over a sudden she saw him running towards her- she looked at him with a disappointed look.

"Where the hells were you" She asked him, she did not know why she was mad…

"Awww, don't worry sweetheart, I'm here now" Alec replied, with a smug smile on his face.

A Few people began to snicker at his comment and Max felt like she had flames around her.

"Don't call me that!" Max replied angrily, then got on the buss and started to walk down the aisle.

She sat down and put her head to the window, then felt Alec sit down next to her, he was already talking to Jessie, and he was in the way so Max could not talk to Shirley…… '_Great, this is just great'_ She thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later

It was now night time and most people had fallen asleep, they would not get much sleep once they had reached their destination.

Max looked out the window, wondering about all the people she left behind, but her thoughts were interrupted by a whisper of a voice.

"Max…. MMMax" Alec whispered "Are you awake?"

"What do you think" Max replied harshly.

"Oh righttt, the whole shark thing" Alec replied

"Alec, what do you want" Max said looking at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"Nothing, its so damn boring and everyone's sleeping" Alec explained.

"Then why don't you sleep" Max Replied.

"Because I already did, why do you think I was late to board the buss" Alec replied- in a questioning tone.

It's true, as soon as they had their equipment and the trainer had his little message, Alec had gone back to his cell.

"Why?" Max asked him, she was curious as to why he had slept beforehand.

"Cause I knew that you would not be able to sleep, so I thought I'd keep you company" He replied, smirking, but in a friendly way.

Max at first looked at him in disbelief, then broke the ice "Well that's nice of you, but you did not need too, I am used to not sleeping, I think I am developing a case of schizophrenia from talking to myself." She said with a small laugh.

Alec laughed at this comment

'_Maybe this wont be so bad after all' _They both thought

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Around 6:00 everyone was awake and talking, then all of a sudden the buss stopped. They started looking out their windows, and saw nothing but trees and dark forests. Then they saw some people board the buss, they were the ones who hid everything……

"Well, good morning, you have reached your destination, please take all that you will need with you, and as soon as you get off this buss, the hunt begins." One of the men that had boarded the buss explained.

Everyone got off the buss, and stood their for a second, not really knowing where to go.

"Well what are you waiting for, your standing their like a bunch of idiots" One of the Awkward people said.

This got the X5's pretty mad- but Alec spoke up.

"Were waiting for you idiots to tell us where hell were supposed to go" He said, the others began to smile or laugh.

" Um.. Well, just go into those wood and start searching, when it gets late you will have to set up your camp things" The Awkward person said, walking away slowly, cautiously, who knows what these things were capable of.

"Thanks for the detailed explanation" Max replied, annoyed at how they gave such a vague explanation.

As they walked through the forests everybody started to split up, some went right, some went left, and some we straight ahead.

'_Hummm, I wonder how I can get Max back for what she did, in the forest- won't be too easy. '_Alec thought

When Max looked up at Alec She could see he was thinking '_I better watch my back, I don't have Cami or Shirley to help me' _Max thought to herself.

A few minuets later, Alec and Max found themselves alone.

"Okay, now we can finally make a plan" Max spoke up, but Alec was not listening.

"Alec?" Max repeated, she was getting impatient "ALEC!" Max screamed this time, but he was preoccupied. He was looking at some bird, ya sure it was full of pretty colors but they had no time for that.

"494!" Max screamed. Which made Alec jump and look at her as if she was a trainer, he then saw it was her and his shoulders slouched.

"What!" He screamed.

"Did you listen to what I was saying" Max asked him, she was afraid that this was going to go bad after all.

"Um. Ya of course I was listening" He said, putting an innocent look on his face.

"No you were not you were looking at that damn bird" Max snapped back

"Well sorry! At least I take time to enjoy nature" He snapped back.

Max just hit her head and kept walking, she needed to calm down. A Little squirrel was chewing on Alec's shoelace, and Max just happened to turn around when he kicked it.

"Enjoy nature eh?" She mocked him

"Just shut up, lets make a plan already." He replied.

" Alright… well I overheard one of the other groups say that they hid some of the things on animals, crazy, but sounds like something they would do" Max explained.

"Maxie, I never knew you were the type to eavesdrop, that's peculiar" Alec said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Alec, I never knew you were the type to use words over 2 syllables" She said in the same tone of voice.

Alec just shut up, she was good and he had to admit that, then all of a sudden he heard a scream.

"Crap!" Max yelled she had just fallen into a trap; someone dug a whole and put grass over it.

Alec laughed "Are you okay Max?" He asked, while helping her out, but Max did not take his hand she got out by herself, she did not want to be mean but she did not really trust many people yet.

"Yup I'm fine, and look, I found the silver disc, one of the items on the list" Max said proudly. "I guess someone who's used to this stuff would have seen the trap and not thought of looking inside of it." She explained.

"See, pays off when you get hurt" Alec said, Max glared at him then continued walking.

And the rest of the day went on like that, Max and Alec found a lot of the things so far and that was the end. (Lol j/k)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 9:00 and Max got a page on the pager they had given each team, it said take a break for tonight- Set up your campsite. They wanted to make sure no one cheated.

Max unfolded the tent and looked at it " I don't remember taking tent 101" She said, looking dumbfound at the tent.

"Let a real Man do it then" Alec said, feeling superior.

Max rolled her eyes, but to her surprise in a few min the tent was up and she had Alec grinning standing near the finished tent.

"What are you a 6 year old" Max asked him mockingly.

"Belive me Maxie, 6 years olds don't look like this" He replied, pointing to himself.

"Yup, their actually cute" Max replied with a smile and started to undo the sleeping bags, leaving Alec standing there with a shocked look on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark and Max was lying down checking off the things they found and things they did not. She was actually tired and was going to TRY to sleep tonight.

Alec was sitting by the fire they had made, and thought to him. '_She fell for the trap they set up, so maybe I can set up my own trap'_ He thought to himself.

"Max did you see the pager, I think you dropped it back there" Alec asked her, hoping she would buy it.

"Okay, ill go see, I need to take a walk anyway, be back soon" She said, walking away.

"Perfect." He said to himself, he then went over to Max's sleeping bag and dug a whole underneath it, and on the sides of it with a shovel they had. When she would go get her sleeping bag she will fall throw the whole, not the best that could be done but still funny to him.

Max got back and Alec was smirking "Oh, hey, the pager was here the whole time" He said, waving the pager to her.

Max groaned madly and shook her head. "Calling you a 6 year old was an insult to them" She replied.

It was getting late so they both decided to call it a night, Max made an invisible line in the tent that divided the space between the both of them. Then she went outside to get her sleeping bag.

Alec watched as she went, but nothing was happening, so he went outside to get his, then all of a sudden **he** went flying into the ground.

Max let out a loud laugh at this, she then screamed " Alec, Are you okay?" She said in-between laughs.

"This was meant for you, I did it to the wrong sleeping bag" He screamed, getting out of the hole.

"You do know you just made my score go up Max: 3 Alec 1" Max stated.

"Not for long!" Alec sang as he reached the tent.

The two went inside.

"ALEC!" Max screamed from inside the tent, he had passes the invisible line.

"That was not done intentionally" He said, then he put his sleeping bag so it touched Max's and said "Now that was" Was a smirk, which only got him a knock in the head by Max.

"Alright, Alright…" He said moving back to his section.

This was going to be a longggg night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(I'm nice so ill continue)**

Max had actually fallen asleep, but she would have lots of dreams. She would have to catch up on all the dreams she had missed out on, good or bad. Tonight sadly was a bad one. In her dream everyone she ever loved was dieing blood every where, she saw logan his head half off his body, Cindy, moulded into the wall, and some of her brothers and sisters dead. The problem was she was the one who had killed them all. Then she saw Ben, his dead body laying there, she tried to wake him up but he was dead, then everybody came to life but they hated her, hated her for who she was, and hated to for getting recaptured.

Max woke up with a jolt and curled up her knees and rested her chin on them, trying to calm down. She forgot where she was at first.

The jolt caused Alec to wake and when he turned around he found max rocking herself back and fourth, trying to figure out where she was and trying to calm herself down.

"Max" He said softly

"I did not mean to" She said, then shook her head as what she had just said registered into her mind.

By now Alec was sitting beside Max, trying to comfort her.

"Mean to…." Alec asked, seeing that Max had coming back to normal.

"Kill him" She finished.

"Kill who?" Alec asked again.

"My brother" She continued.

"Ben" Alec asked her.

"Yes" She replied, a little hesitant at tell him this.

"What happened" He asked her, he knew the only way she was going to be ok was if she got everything off her chest.

"It's a long story" She replied… thinking he would not want to hear it.

"I like long stories and we all need a friend who wants to listen to us" Alec replied. Showing her that he was not giving up.

Max then started her story………….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's it for now

Thanks for reviewing-

Angel of Darkness231: I'm glad you like the pairings.

If any one has any suggestions to what I can add to this story, feel free to comment. :)


	10. MESSAGE TO READERS

Sorry, I did not update, I am in the middle of it but I am getting ready for school, next chap will be out soon!

Thanks


	11. Doll Face

It was quiet; all you could hear was Max's voice explaining the story of Ben to Alec.

She was just about finished.

"And…. I had to kill him" She finished her story up, just looking straight forward into the fire.

Alec did not know what to say, he wanted to loosen up the mood with a joke, but he knew that would end badly, but he went for it anyway.

"Wow, you must get tired of telling this story, ever think of making a novel, remember what Shirley said, I was making the novel of how to be a jackass." Alec said, hoping she would take it as a joke.

Max looked at him in disbelief, but then she saw he had his fingers crossed hoping that she would not get mad for the joke. She let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes.

To his surprise she was not mad, and for some odd reason it made him feel better to see Max smile.

"Are you ever serious?" She asked him, with a confused look on her face.

"Sometimes, but 6 year olds are not supposed to be serious" Alec replied, mockingly.

Max just laughed and they talked nonsense for a few more minuets, then they finally dosed off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max woke up, she was happy that she had gotten some sleep, but she felt strange. When she looked up she noticed she was in Alec's arms, they must of fallen asleep without noticing it, she panicked, she wanted to slid out of his grip so it was save the both of them the expensive of being totally embarrassed, but he was too late because Alec had awoken.

He looked down at Max, who he was trying to struggle out and said "Well, this is pretty interesting"

She finally got loose and looked at him with a knowing look and said "Don't you dare say anything smart-alecky."

"Well that is my name" He said winking at her and she just shook her head.

They started looking for the rest of the objects, and the time flew by, they bickered and fought, but they managed to be the first team to find all of the objects, the others very close behind.

They were now getting back into the buss heading back "home", and Alec was thinking.

_I have to get Max back, despite the fact that were getting closer this war is still on, I have to get her good so I can catch up to her, so I have to make it double or triple point material._

"Ale-494, what are your thinking about" Max asked, almost using his real name in front of one of the guards who was walking down the bus aisle.

"Ah nothing" Alec replied, but the smirk crossing his face told Max he was up to something.

As they got off the buss they had to get back into the Manticore building and resumed their routines as if nothing had happened, luckily it was dinner time so they could all talk.

"So…. What happened" Cami asked Max, with a smirk on her face.

"Nothing! Why must you assume that something happened" Max asked, blush starting to creep onto her face.

Shirley giggled, because just then Alec and Jessie came strolling by.

"Aw Maxie, its okay, you don't have to hide anything from them you can tell them what we did" Alec stated, winking at Max.

Jessie decided to play along "Whoo, way to go Alec" He said, patting him on the shoulder.

Camilla and Shirley had their mouths wide open, believing every word; they looked at Max in disbelief.

Max was angry but still embarrassed so she decided to have to her say " Well, what I remember is that you were trying to make me fall into a hole, but you ended up falling on your ass instead" Max said loudly, so other people started to laugh also.

"Ya well, you better watch your back Maxie, because the next thing I do to you is going to be worth 3 points!" Alec said waving his finger at Max.

"Pftt, you probably can't even count to 3" Max replied, Cami and Shirley high-five-ing her.

"Alright doll face you'll see" Alec replied walking away.

"Wow doll face that's new" Shirley examined while laughing- but she was cut-off when Jessie took a seat next to her.

"What do you want me to call you" He said, putting his arm around her.

She twisted his arm, and it made a cracking sound and replied " Don't go there" He nodded and walked away.

Max thought about what Alec could be planning… but frankly she had to clue.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days had passes since the whole dinner incident, and her and Alec were speaking, and fighting as normal. But everyone else called it flirting, she heard a knock at her cell door, and said,

"Come in!"

As the door opened she saw Alec standing there with a disappointed look on his face..

"What the hells wrong with you" She asked, she was a little surprised to see him their.

"452, we have been paired up as breeding partners" Alec replied, in a serious tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Da da da da daaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Thanks for reviewing:

Angel of Darkness231: Thanks!

Lakergirl08: Glad you like it, if I spelled bus wrong that's my bad lol I suck at spelling and sometimes spell-check won't even understand me!


	12. Even

"What!" Was all that Max could say, she looked at Alec who looked at her with a frown.

"This can't be happening" She said, breaking the silence.

"Believe me I am as upset as you are" Alec said, pacing around the room.

"Well good cause I am not "doing" anything" Max said raising her voice.

"Well I can see that" Alec said, pointing to how Max was standing in the same spot.

"So, you're saying you have no problem with going along with this?" Max asked him, she was getting panicked.

"No, not at all 452" Alec said, no emotions in his face.

Max now began to panic even more, '_they reprogrammed him!' _She thought

"Alec, ALEC! Snap out of it!" She yelled.

"Alec, who's Alec, my names 494" He said, looking at Max strangely. "I am sorry, but I am following orders 452" He said, with a flat tone.

Max was freaking out, she waiting till he stopped looking at her then she ran to the door, but he stopped her.

"Don't touch me" She said coldly, while hitting his hand away.

"Can I ask one question" Alec asked Max.

"What" Max replied nervously.

Alec turned his head to the little brick missing in the wall and said "Hey Jess, you getting all of this!"

"Yup, its gold" Jessie replied.

Max looked at him, then saw the little camera sticking out of the wall, and looked back at Alec.

"You Ass!" She screamed

Alec burst out into laughter, he fell to the floor and started rolling side to side, and Max could hear Jessie laughing too. Then she heard Camilla and Shirley laughing, they must be in the same room with Jessie.

She rolled her eyes, then she thought of something, she knew how to fake cry, so lets see how Alec would react.

She turned her back from the camera and Alec and she made the tears flow, Alec stopped laughing when he saw Max turn her back.

"Max, are you okay" He said, his smile fading.

Cami knew what she was doing and decided to play along; she broke off another brick and stuck her head through the wall.

"Alec your mean, even if you're an X5, you are still sensitive like all women, you made Max cry!" She yelled.

"Aw, come on Maxie, don't cry" Alec said, he started feeling guilty, then he saw her shaking and he knew she was going to sob.

He put a hand on her back and said "I'm sorry- I'm such an idiot" in a pleading tone.

Max looked up from her hand and Alec expected to see tears but all he saw was Max's large grin, and then she started laughing, she rolled on her back onto her bed and was laughing like crazy.

"I was getting you….. To say sorry, but I did….. Not think you would say…. you were… an idiot!" She said, in-between laughs.

"Ha, very funny, I guess were even considering mine was worth 3 points and the one in the woods did not count" Alec finally replied.

"Fine, were even" Max said with a smirk.

"Hey Max, your not that bad of an actress" Alec said, teasing her.

"Ya, not so bad yourself, considering we were all brain washed like that at one point" Max stated.

Max and Alec's eyes locked for a moment, and Alec's hand was reaching for Max's face.

"Oh my gosh, guys I think we should close the camera and stop looking" Camilla whispered.

"No, this could get interesting" Both Shirley and Jessie said.

"Ugh, you guys were "created" for each other" Camilla said, looking at the two idiots handling the camera.

Max and Alec were millimetres apart from a kiss when they both stopped in their tracks, their heads turned to where the camera was and they saw the red light indicating that it was still filming.

"OH Crap!" Was all that Shirley and Jessie could say before Jessie grabbed Shirley by the arm and started running.

"JESSIE YOU BETTER ERASE THAT BEFORE I KICK YOU BUTT TO KINGDOM COME" Alec screamed running out of the room.

"SHIRLEY, ILL STICK THAT TAPE RIGHT UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T DISTORY IT" Max yelled right behind him.

And a bunch of curse words and insults could be heard from miles away, thank god it was a free day and the guards were on their break.

Camilla laughed as she watched the four run around, this was going to be a long life in this hell whole, but she had her friends to entertain her.

As Max was running after Shirley she began to think to herself. _'I made a bunch of friends, I think I have fallen in love with someone who is being less of a pain in the butt, I am known as one of the best, and I have managed to stay out of trouble, maybe this won't be so bad after all'_ She thought

She then tripped over Alec's foot; he was already on the ground. She fell on top of him, all because of her lack on concentration.

Everyone laughed as they saw Alec's face form a smirk "Well this is also interesting Maxie, you seem to like this position" Alec said, once again winking at her. Max rolled her eyes and hit him.

'_On second thought, he's still a pain in the butt' _she thought to herself.

With that, they continued chasing after each other…. No one knowing what was going to happen next.

THE END!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hope you liked it, and I want to say thank you to my wonderful reviewers, it makes me happy to see that you enjoyed my story, I will keep writing, and I will have a new one out soon!

The reason I did not make it full of love was because I am a young writer, and when it gets too full of love its like okay forget it, I like the love/hate thing much better lol.


End file.
